Custom Ship Structures
Introduction In Event Horizon, the players show their creativity by equipping their ships with thousands of unique items called "Modules". Some ships are superior in firepower, others are agile like bees, some are heavy like a golem and some are strange... but each ship is unique in its own place. And this is the sole reason for creating this page. In this page, anybody who thinks that their ship has something impressive to offer (or can shred others into space scrap real quick) is requested to share their ship design so that rookies also get a chance to get ideas about the ultimate potential of a ship. It doesn't have to be an invincible monster but anything which serves its purpose well. So it is a humble request of a "Wikia contributor" to all others that if they have any unique ship design then please upload a screenshot of it and give us a brief description of its strengths, best way to use, weaknesses (c'mon everybody have some), effective against etc. So everybody, PLEASE TRY TO CONTRIBUTE THE BEST YOU CAN. Fighters Fighters are any ship that, while being fast and agile, are typically a bit fragile, usually possessing low armor, but still have a good enough damage output to be considered for real use. Shotgun Interceptor - dudephat. As the Interceptor is my favourite of all the basic ships (I consider any ship with an MK2 variant the basic ship of it's faction), I've been testing out various ways to beef it up a bit. I gave my Interceptor, two Barrel M2 satellites, replaced the neutron blasters with pulse multi-cannons, and gave it a small repair bot to boost its longetivity a bit. The ship does alright against smaller missiles and drones, the wide spread of the cannon helps to take them out. A bit low on armor though, torpedo ships will likely tear it to bits. Paladino - dudephat. When I sold my Leech MK2, I figured I'd keep the fusion beams. I fitted them to my Paladin, and BOOM! This baby was born. This is one helluva fast ship with the Barrel M2 satellites, and can outrun the AI-only red missiles and BHGs(Black Hole Generators)d with ease. Fusion beams mean you have to get in close to do damage, but the fact that they lock onto the target makes up for that, as you can maneuver around them while still dealing damage. A Small repair bot keeps this thing going. Gunships will tear it apart, however. 20160805012153_1.jpg|Shotgun Interceptor 20160805012258_1.jpg|Paladino Missile Skirmishers Normally armed with Small Missile Launchers, Missile Skirmishers are fast ships, sometimes equipped with an Afterburner. They are used to counter most ships. Potato Probe - Sythion. Missile skirmisher. While armor and fuel aren't too high, the sheer speed and damage are well worth it. Very powerful against light, medium and even some heavy ships. Seek and Destroy - qwerty4429. This ship is the ultimate Missile Skirmisher. Taken the idea from a Zephyr with an afterburner, this guy can destroy flagships in a volley, while not being damaged at all. Maneuverability and damage allow him to have powers to destroy any flagship in there (including 2x veteran Tartarus and 2x veteran Megalodon), have a pool party of 10 enemy ships and himself, or just take out any guy quickly. Missiles are multi-targeted, so no problem with drones too. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** Hit'N'Run - qwerty4429. 'This Scout MkII takes little place in the hangar. While being able to take out all ships in a system, his pulse cannon fires precisely while he's heading towards the enemy and the missiles always get to the target if you're close enough; everything damages pretty nicely, ship itself is incredibly fast. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** '''Shadow skirmisher - qwerty4429. '''This missile skirmisher doesn't use an afterburner, cause he's pretty quick himself. His 3 missile volley damages a lot, ''and his maneuverability allows him to not take hits, while taking out ships. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** '''Viper Skirmish - ArcKloud. '''Fast and powerful ship. Without the Potato M2's your ship will be useless, so you will need to have those. Bind all the weapons in one key as they need to be fired all at once, and only fire in one button tap volleys, as it will run out of energy very quickly. Bonuses should be +damage for the weapons. The only downside is that it has low armor, but with levelling and upgraded ship armor through the passive tree the problem will be gone. Potato Probe.png|Potato Probe Seek and Destroy.png|Seek and Destroy - Stalker Hit'N'Run.png|Hit'N'Run - Scout MkII Shadow skirmisher.png|Shadow skirmisher Viper_Skirmish.png|Viper Skirmish Assault ships The largest and most vague category for general-purpose ships normally having a good amount of armor and DPS. '''Assault Beholder - User:Voice_of_the_Fleshless_Eyes. Tough, regenerating assault ship. still searching for more armored fuel cells, a third vampire ray, and better satellites, but as of now, it is quite effective to deal with every boss and heavy or medium ship besides the Oracle, Tartarus, and Zeus, which i have found to be quite lethal to engage at close range, owing to their tracking weapons. still untested on most double veteran flagships, other than the Veniri, which it can deal with at a standard over-level of 20 to the flagship in question. It is fast for a heavy ship, well armored, and the power is sufficient to keep firing for a full minute, and recharges quickly. It makes use of the plasma thrower M2s for kiting tactics. Light ships can mess it up badly, and force retreating into cloak to regenerate and wait for them to fly into the firing path of the beams. Dies fairly fast under concentrated fire. Destroyer - qwerty4429. 'This Big Daddy of firepower can destroy (check the name) almost ''any ship 2x levels above in a single volley, also being a great way to knock out some flagships (2x veteran Tartarus is his breakfast, while 2x veteran Tartarus is a very tough target for any other ship), and having tons of HP and tracking weapons allows you to call-in 10 ships at once, knowing you'll be the champion of this Colosseum. 'Ursula '- Marciko322. This little beginner beast is equipped with an omni-directional Machine Gun, is heavily armored, has a high fuel capacity for non-flagships that it can regenerate pretty quickly. This ship can also be pretty easily created by early-game players, making it the first high-powered ship I've ever gotten. The downside is that the Machine Gun takes a rather long time between salvos, and is inaccurate at long range. If you can get close though, hell will ensue, especially if it's overleveled. '''EMP Manticore - ICyanider. This special ship design for a Manticore is actually overpowered. EMP Torpedoes disable the enemy's active equipment, then you destroy them with a volley of very damaging Heavy Proton Torpedoes (that is if you're accurate enough). It can destroy every enemy other than the Double Veteran Oracle, Thor and Overlord level-to-level. Beware of stasis fields though, as this design can only fire the proton torpedoes to the front. Not so good against enemies with EMP Torpedoes especially Tarantula but can still kill the latter. Twin Combustion '''- XenonSniper. This Thunder build is well balanced. All the firepower comes from 2 heavy neutron blasters. It has high health and power for the cost of lower speed. It is good against medium, light, and some heavy ships but is useless against missiles. PS: Replace the center 8 small reactors with medium reactors '''Cyclops - qwerty4429. '''This Gladius build is an obvious yet effective one. It's pretty long-ranged, has a high Hp pool and very damaging as well as being able to devastate flagships in a straight fight with ease. It has low maneuverability and speed, however. '''Assault Paladin - Darwel. Very fast, very light and very deadly. It's able to circle around the enemy with its 2x Fusion Beams while locked. Can take out 2жж Nemesis around its level. It has lower Hp so it needs to dodge enemy fire, which is actually pretty easy thanks to its agility. It's vulnerable to flagships, but will otherwise destroy most other enemies. Falcon - Versatile Gun Platform - Darwel. Versatility itself. Packs quite a punch with its targeted Heavy Proton Torpedo which is exchangeable with a Railgun for even more of a punch. It's almost invulnerable to rocket-based ships thanks to its Pulsar mk2. There is an ECM Jammer for drone takeout and it easily handles close range with its targeted Tractor Beam and Fusion Beam. It can withstand some punishment and is fairly fast. It's vulnerable to flagships and 2жж Nemesis as it is not fast enough. With Railgun though, it's entirely possible, but there are other ships that can take out 2жж Nemesis faster. Leech MK2 Black Hole Skirmisher - Darwel. This ship has one and one purpose only. To close the distance as fast as possible to the enemy ship, create a Black Hole and flee. Recharge and repeat. It can take out almost anything provided the player outmaneuvers the enemy. It's vulnerable to unnoticed missiles and Tartarus. Kwodeu Blast -''' ICyanider and XenonSniper. A Twin Combustion MK2. Kwodeu Blast has 2 Heavy Neutron Blasters with Targeting Units and two Glaive M2's with M2 Proton Torpedoes (NOT FOR USE ON DEATH STARS). Has higher armor, speed, and energy regeneration but lower energy storage. The faster energy regeneration compensates for the lower energy pool and the lighter weight also causes the Heavy Neutron Blaster's recoil to push back this ship while firing to prevent getting too close to the enemy. Also has a Large Repair Bot that makes this ship endure and repair more damage. Torpedoes are used to reveal stealthed enemies and destroy incoming missiles while the blasters are for killing. '''Beholder Healthsucker: '''This boy can easily take out 1.5x level ships. For short distances, it has a tractor beam and a fusion beam. For long and medium targets, it has warp drive. Just warp up to them without hitting. And since it's a living ship, it regenerates Hp very quickly. '''Vampiric Rhino - Unmaker Omega . This stealthed Rhino is capable of getting in range considerably fast, grabbing whatever foe is in the way and releasing it's entire firepower at a 2x rate until the problem is obliterated. Although the Firework Cannon, the Tractor Beam and the Acid Cannon are targeted, the Vampiric Rays aren't, so you'll have to do some maneuvering to get them to catch on and follow the enemy. They can also be swapped to Fusion Beams for additional fire range and to preserve energy. This ship is vulnerable to enemy ships with Warp Drives. Slayer Chronos: '''Snowgods Although this ship is very slow, requiring the warp drive to maneuver, this is a very strong build (tested to Level 1,000). The omni-directional mount can hit fast moving ships with ease, and the warp drive is used to avoid nasty attacks like Heavy Missiles Mk2. The low damage of the Pulse cannons is offsetted by a high fire rate, and damage boosts, while retaining good endurance. The Heavy Missile Mk2 is used against slow ranged opponents. '''Strengths: '''It's excellent against other ships with warp drives, and can take on Oracles with ease (Though it does require tactics!). '''Weaknesses: It can be out-ranged by double veteran Thunder, and Chrysalis, and gets overly distracted with Thor. It will usually take a hit from Black Hole generator opponents. ECM jammers aren't usually a problem with good tactics. Options: '''A second Heavy Missile Mk2 can be added for a slight decrease in either RoF(Rate of fire) or damage. The Pulse cannons can be changed to Pulse multi-cannons (but the range and endurance will suffer dramatically). The armor should be switched out to match your opponents (currently set up for use vs Oracles) '''Falcon - The BLAT: vindalloo Switch off the NPCs lights and keep blasting enemies with the Heavy Proton Torpedoes. If anything fast gets close, use the Pulse multi-cannon. It's fast firing, has good speed and maneuverability, has decent armor and energy. Fly at the enemy and try to get a hit with the EMP torpedo, once his weapons are disabled smash him. Repair in between encounters and repeat. Works well against most Flagships. Stealth "volcanic" oblivion This is a stealth Oblivion with four plasma throwers, a stealth field and a lot of fuel cells. This ship is very slow but it has a lot of DPS and it's useful against flagships (especially Thors) or very slow ships. To use it you have to get near the target and cook it Shuriken - '''by GeekSHO - (v0.11 update) An incredibly deadly assault Eden with a Laser Beam, maximum mobility, high defense, and is easy to fit in your carrier. Can solo capture 990% capitals when leveled up. Can destroy any ship 1.5X its level, including many flagships. ''Strategy: ''Maneuver around behind your enemy and burn them down. Zig-zag motions will confuse missiles and target assisted shots. Its weaknesses are carriers (lure drones away from the mothership before attacking). For cloaking/energy shields, pulse the laser to force the enemy to waste their energy. ''Build tips & module bonuses: Engines should have +power, Reactors can have -weight. You can equip enough Inertial Dampers to hit the speed cap, then equip High Energy Focii in all remaining green slots. ''After defeating a wave, spin the ship as fast as possible for a true Shuriken victory move. '''Speed Beholder - ArcKloud. '''A fast Energy Laser ship. Useful in the way that it's a living ship, so 1% Hp regen per second, and three Vampiric rays to boost the health regen. Good to use as a last-resort ship after your best ships have died. Not very good at taking down flagships, but good at any other ships. It can escape black holes and AI-only Red missiles. '''Oblivion thing - ArcKloud. '''Despite the bad reputation of this ship, it turned out to be very usefull. You need the Barrel satellites for this build because without them, the ship will be useless. This ship is just fast enough to escape the pull of the Black Hole and dodge the AI-only Red Missile. It's equipped with a Black Hole generator and a Heavy Quantum Torpedo (bonuses should be +projectile speed). No need for a targeting unit (no room anyways), because the torpedo is homing and the black hole, well, you don't need a targeting unit for that. '''Torpedo Gunship - ArcKloud. '''High DPS, omni-directional firing. Should be firing forward, because firing from the side or the back hardly ever hits your target. Just treat it as a front firing torpedo ship with a targeting unit. '''Anti-Missile Oblivion - Cuptato. As the name suggests, it's an Anti-Missile Oblivion that's equipped with double Mk2 Pulsars and a Tractor Beam. Just go up to a Missile Skirmisher and activate your Pulsar(s). Has average armor and its speed is decent, not enough to catch a Leech Mk2 however. final_bstSnapshot_444081.jpg|Assualt Beholder Prototype Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-32-24-1.jpg|Tarantula with Black Hole and Heavy Missile Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-46-27-1.jpg|Beholder with Fusion Beams Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-47-22-1.jpg|Beholder with Vampiric Rays and Energy Siphons Destroyer.png|Destroyer - Nemesis Screenshot 2015-12-21-00-44-06.jpeg|Ursula EMP-Manticore.png|EMP Manticore Screenshot_2016-01-01-20-35-18.jpg|Twin Combustion Cyclops.png|Cyclops Screenshot_2015-12-27-14-43-04.png|Assault Paladin Screenshot_2015-12-27-15-11-00.png|Falcon - Versatile Gun Platform Screenshot_2015-12-27-15-12-33.png|Leech MK2 Black Hole Skirmisher Twin Combustion Mk2.png|Kwodeu Blast Screenshot_2016-01-05-08-22-49.png|Beholder healthsucker 2016_01_11_21.44.26.png|Vampiric Rhino (swappable to fusion beams) Slayer chronological.jpg|Slayer Chronos Screenshot_20160210-113128.png|Falcon - The BLAT Shuriken.png|Shuriken Speed_Beholder.png|Speed Beholder Oblivion_thing.png|Oblivion Thing Torpedo_Gunship.png|Torpedo Gunship Screenshot 2016-08-17-22-49-41.png|Anti-Missile Oblivion Gunships These ships create a volley of fire, normally 4+ lines. "Piła" Saw - Pszmo,Excalibur with 8 pulse cannons with aiming and nice fire rate. Can take both normal ships and flagships, problematic is ony weight and small energy capacity. Try to get -% weighted Anti-Mater reactors to have better speed. Big amount of HP provide him to survive lot's of heavy rockets like M2. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** The Hammer - User:OverCr. Although it uses Small Pulse Mk2 cannons which are limited in range, using 7 cannons gives it quite a punch. It creates an aimed torrent of pulses that take down, in one try ,most of the ships I encounter. I found that it's quite effective against Scorpions when attacking abandoned bases. The regeneration is a big bonus. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** Sniper - User:Kiljaedenas, an Excalibur fitted with 4 railguns + 2 more on two Dart M2s. Dart M3s not used for another pair of railguns in order to keep the turning speed up. No drones, lots of energy equipment, and all the guns linked to fire simultaneously, plus all Fusion drives to have the best possible forward speed to get in range. Takes skill to learn to aim this thing for max-range hits, but it can obliterate most non-boss ships in a single shot from a massive range, and flagships in maybe 2 salvos. One of the most lethal ships possible if you can master aiming it, try to visualize a line going straight forward from its hull to help. Only something with shields, anti-kinetic armor or some kind of dodge move will be a problem. Brawling Javelin - User:Kiljaedenas, a Javelin fitted with Neutron Blasters + 2 more on two Dart M2s, M3s not used to keep the turning speed up. Afterburner + 3 Small Nuclear drives to have some turn speed, all weapons linked, plenty of energy equipment, a small repair bot and no drones. Since Neutron Blasters do more DPS than Pulse Cannons and the Afterburner easily lets you get within range, this thing can catch up to anything and dish out some serious punishment. Hammer Crab.png|It's a crab but I call it the Hammer Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-31-34-1.jpg|Stalker with 4x Heavy Missiles Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-48-30-1.jpg|Manticore with 4x Heavy Proton Torpedoes Screenshot_2015-12-04-01-30-24-1.jpg|Excaliber with 8x Neutron Blaster M2 Screenshot_2016-02-08-16-47-36.png|"Piła" - Saw Drone Carriers Carries of fleets, these ships can constantly produce wave after wave of Drones. Drone Freighter - qwerty4429. This guy is just a moving fortress, with infantry running around. His purpose is simple - you do nothing, drones take out ships. You can easily just go AFK, while ship farms survival runs. See also Stealth Carrier version by bennyg11. With standard (blue) parts this build is marginal on energy generation and may need to ditch the repair bot or a module or two. With energy cost reduced parts and reactors with improved output, and thermal armor in every blue slot to boost energy gen, you can get to the +5 or so needed to safely maintain stealth and drones. I don't use drone damage amps as speed is survival and having more drones alive catching and shooting your enemy naturally means more damage. Low hp doesn't matter too much so long as you have drones distracting the enemy. It is very vulnerable to black holes and can sometimes can escape planet gravity... and can be overwhelmed with multiple afterburner xx flagships (Overlord xx, Zeus xx) as it takes too long to kill them, it flatout sucks against Tartarus xx, but otherwise can AFK 100LY 900% bases with 40+ ships with barely a touch. I have even seen it out-drone a same level Thor xx on a couple of occasions :) Leviathan AFK Upgraded Version 0.10.8 - [http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Greg89 Greg89]. This Leviathan build can unleash full power from all 12 drones. 500%+ drone speed is a must to go fully AFK during gauntlets (kills Object 18) or enemy bases - tested on 202 LY Koreans base with 2** Thor lvl 120. Increasing energy/heat/kinetic resistances and keeping HP as low as possible lets your M81 drones heal you in 1-2 seconds (full HP after every M81 drone spawn). It can even fight with 1-2 recharge rate because of its high energy pool. Fire and Thorget - Aylanon. Stationary, resistant to planetary gravity, modestly armored and a large energy pool, the Stealth Field makes this ship truly fire and forget. Drone speed is kept around 350% to allow the M31 drones to engage (too much speed and they can orbit a stationary enemy without firing.) With only a little luck, capable of taking down an Unknown Base at 303 light years and approximately 800% strength with literally no user input. The lazy player's best friend. Screenshot_2015-12-04-10-10-21-1.jpg|Leviathan with Drone Bays AFKFARMER.png|AFKFARMER - Freighter Screenshot_2016-03-29-19-44-32.png|Stealth Carrier Thor.png|Thor with M54, M22 and M31 Drone Bays Screenshot_2016-01-02-05-06-51.png|My mageloon killer Leviathan AFK Upgraded.jpg|Leviathan AFK Upgraded Version Screenshot_2016-03-27-21-15-14.png|Fire and Thorget Boss Hunters Specialized ships used specifically to counter certain bosses. The Fork - qwerty4429. The Fork builds are mainly aimed to take out flagships, just flying around and then shooting in the rear. A lot of weapons allow them to do this effectively. Laser forks are straightforward, quick and deadly, you can also add some turrets with small laser beams for greater effectiveness (while ship being slower) - Wasps don't have enough slots to make greater use of their L slots, keep in mind. Multi-cannon forks are better at taking out multiple drones, small ships etc., while a little bit worse against flagships. Targeting systems allow them to concentrate every bullet at an enemy, improving their damage. Lukazaz-Nemesis - Lukazaz. This heavy ship is similar to some Tarantula builds, while you could actively fight the opponents, the range extenders help out snipe enemies as you wait for the BHG(Black Hole Generator) & Heavy M2 to recharge - you actually spam the Heavy M2 (they help create obstacles for the opponent while they swim around due to the BHG gravity wells). Due to the small repair bot, you will want to stay far from enemies. This ship can serve as a flagship destroyer if lvled up (80/90s for double veteran 120 flagships) Oracle killer - Greg89 . This ship is probably the best Oracle killer except flagships. The strategy is very simple: fly stealthed towards the enemy, fire your acid cannons and use the cloaking system to get some distance. Acid cannon is the specific weapon because it ignores all resistances (no damage type). Furthermore it stacks on tgr enemy dealing damage over time and makes it impossible for him to regenarate his shield and Hp. This ship is also strong against other flagships without a point defense system. Recorded short in-game video. Backstabber Stalker - bennyg11. Simply stealth, get behind your enemy, unleash four heavy missiles at point blank, and if that doesn't kill it, dodge fire until you can stealth again (and repair if required). It's almost an exploit since in just about every other game ever, explosives do splash damage to the owner... This works ok against Thor xx at range (since the drones will probably hit and destealth you before you get right up to them) if you stagger the fire of your HM2's - one or two may hit the drones. I was missing some equipment for the photo (e.g. small armored cells, stabiliser, +damage modules). Shotgun fork.png|Shotgun fork - Thunder Crab fork.png|Crab fork Laser fork.png|Laser fork - Thunder lukazaz-Nemesis.png|lukazaz-Nemesis - Nemesis Screenshot_2016-01-02-05-06-13.png|This is the ship I used to kill off thor Javelin fork.png|Javelin fork Oracle killer.jpg|Oracle killer Screenshot_2016-03-28-19-52-20.png|Backstabber Stalker (incomplete) Flagships The largest and most powerful ships. They can do all roles, boss hunters, gunships, drone carriers etc. They take up a lot of hangar space, a maximum of 2 can fit into each hanger layout. Megalodon high damage- 'Yoollloooo. A good build that shot 6 Heavy Missiles M2 with 200% damage every 4 seconds, have a repair bot and 15 small missle launchers for close defense, and it is not advised to use heavy missiles with different cooldown bonuses, if they are different, he won't have time to fully reload his energy. '''Zeus '''Apocalypse - Blaah. New and improved version! Up to date with 0.10.8 and new modules. Zeus is an unbelievable power house of a flagship in player hands now. Improved build inspired from developers changes to Zeus xx tactics (ty developer :D). Build needs minimum weight modules in everything except weapons (titan engines can be replaced with - %energy cost) and special modules (afterburner, cloaking etc these need - %energy cost or for afterburner - 50% cool down time). Higher turn rate over velocity is important it allows you to face any direction super fast and afterburn either away or to give chase. Gives incredible mobility and survival and maximises the targeting with the heavy laser m2. Having 2 slow healing drones is also important, they will never keep up with you but are a distraction and you can easily move to them to heal. Heavy laser m2 with +100% damage or +50% range (-% energy cost is not recommended unless you have +600% total energy cost). Missiles have 2 options: heavy m2 +100% damage or normal m2 +100% damage. A hands on killer but is really insane, long range high damage laser with a few missiles around, its laser can also out range doomstar xx :'). Can take on any flagship, very high lvl Oracle xx are not possible sadly, thors can be done without ECM jammer. It excels at killing daazen, 200+ xx flagships possible normal daazen npcs are very very easy. With top level modules it's possible to hit 300-350% damage bonus and still keep speed, armour, energy etc. **This build is NOT up to date, it does work but there is a better option, will update it soon** '''kraken CQB -' Blaah. Primarily designed as a Thor killer, it does the job very well capable of killing thor Veteran and Double Veteran x8 your level with ease. It is also capable of taking doomstar, double Veteran ones can be tricky as they have improved Warp drives, leviathan, Colossus and Zeus (other flagships get tricky). Stealth Field with high velocity, turn rate and Warp Drive is a dangerous combination. Get close to target, ECM jammer if needed, stun when behind and pew pew. If anything goes wrong Warp Drive away, Stealth, heal and repeat. HAMB2 is very powerful when close to a target don't forget to use it. Adding a cloaking device to the build gives even more survability and allows you to use HAMB2 then cloak, HAMB2 will detonate under cloak, if the target is still alive you can stun then attack or just stay cloaked until stealth field kicks in. Braking Device can also be added, personal preference, and changing the lasers for lighting weapons or fusion beams/vampiric rays, the lasers work best against Thor double Veterans because they have energy absorbers and energy damage reduction. **This build is NOT up to date but the general idea for it is very very efffective, will update it soon** '''Megalodon Carrier #2 - Dragonbonded. My favorite drone carrier. Notice the layout of the drone upgrade modules. The layout can also be used for the Overloard flagship. Weapons, engines, and other modules can be changed. I just wanted to bring to peoples attention the green slots layouts. Comes with a stealth field, and room for other addons, if you don't mind taking a module or two off! Oracle Carrier #2 '- Dragonbonded. Another of my carriers, this one has drones, obviously, but its the balance of weaponry id like you to look at. 2 vampiric rays, 3 laser cannons, a couple of energy siphons and a tractor beam. Comes with a stealth field, among other goodies ; ) '￼ Screenshot_2015-12-19-07-38-13.png|Megalodon carrier Screenshot_2015-12-19-02-28-18.png|Leviathan all-rounder Screenshot_2015-12-21-23-48-55.png|Oracle carrier version Screenshot_2016-01-23-06-54-21.png|Rapid Fire Thor BHG Screenshot_2016-01-31-22-27-57.png|Kraken CQB Screenshot 2016-02-28-22-06-38.png|Zeus Apocalypse 0.10.8 Screenshot_2016-03-15-19-35-38.png|Megalodon high damage Screenshot_2016-08-31-17-55-59.png|Megalodon Carrier #2 Screenshot_2016-08-31-17-56-35.png|Oracle Carrier #2 Starter Models These ships are designed for those who just began their journey into this game. Beginner Scout - 'XenonSniper: A cheap, fast, scout with good damage.This design is ideal for new players. '''Interceptor Gunship - '1337Pwnzor: An Interceptor converted into a mini-gunship. Good early ship, since it is available at home base. Make a clean sweep of some Veniri bases, farm some credits ( and pray you get good drops from RNG), and research the pulse cannons. Or go for the satellites first if you manage to get some weapons. Good against the Jurgans' Embryo/Embryo Mk2 and Chrysalis, Veniri Scout/Scout Mk2 and Paladin. '''Upgraded Hornet - Mr Mishmish: Hornet that has better modules that its default. The Fusion Beams allow swift take-downs up close, even though the ship is slow. The drones and regen are a big plus. Not recommended for use forever. Upgraded Kryptoria - Mr Mishmish: Kryptoria upgraded from its default layout. Due to high capacity and low cost of the laser, up-close and personal becomes No Man's Land. The drones REALLY help, especially whenever player has to rotate ship. Really fun, tbh. Upgraded Leech - Mr Mishmish: Leech upgraded from default layout. Pretty speedy, not quite, and high damage. Well rounded and suitable for flanking or basically anything. Great mid-game ship. Zion Drone Carrier - CyrusIII: Clear some Bushrak territory, buy a Zion in a base and research the drone bay. That's all it takes to have your first AFK farmer. M21 drones are decent, but switching to Koreran M31 drones improves your range and firepower immensely. How to use: Fly in any random direction and go afk. Optionally, land on a planet. Screenshot 2015-12-20-21-44-55.jpg|Beginner Scout BetterHornet.jpg|Upgraded Hornet BetterKryptoria.jpg|Upgraded Kryptoria BetterLeech.jpg|Upgraded Leech Screenshot_2016-05-31-19-51-04.png|Zion Drone Carrier Screenshot_2016-08-29-18-53-02.png|Upgraded Interceptor (Incomplete) Unsorted/Others For ships that don't fit into any of the above categories or have not yet been moved. If unsure, things should go here by default. Kraken just for fun - xvzzzzvx. A Kraken with high ramming damage. I tried to find a way to make use of this flagship, and finally resigned. No build so far suit my style so I fit it for entertainment. Strength? Weakness? No, it is just for fun. Happy ramming while firing the bomb, and regenerates between runs. LOL Eden Ninja - Ginsengaddict. An Eden armed with a Laser Beam (2x2) and a couple mk2 damage amplifiers, as well as a buttload of inertial stabilizers, makes for a nimble ship that can get in close behind larger, slower ships and doesn't have to aim. Vulnerable to drones and missiles - can be mitigated by ECM. Super T - '''Cornbreadx This is pretty much the ultimate build to take on any ship in the game. 2xx Elite Capital Ships? No problem. 9 ships at once? Piece of cake! Ships 2x, 3x, 4x above you? Easy! 2xx Elites 2x or 3x above you? Say hello to your new friend! Tarantula ship with black hole generator, when upgraded, deals one hit kills to anything almost 2x in level above it. Capital ships take 2 hits tops at that level range. It's not a fast mover, but you don't need speed as you can use the black hole generator to bounce yourself off incoming asteroids which gives you dodge power. It reloads the generator fast enough that you can wrap the map and be placing another black hole nearly next to the first, yet never runs out of power. Including an energy armor piece allows you to take down Daazen with ease. I've take out main bases at 600+% health, 25 enemies loading 9 at a time and still don't die. Impossible rated fights can be handled with up to 5 enemies at once depending upon the ship combinations. The one and only drawback to this ship are those heavy tracking missiles that the new Unknown ships use which can wax you, but only if their level is at least 2x your current level. Otherwise, they are still not too much of an issue. Plus, the ship naturally regens. Spam the black hole generator and it's all she wrote for PvE kills. '''The Bite - Unmaker Omega. This model of a Scout MK2 is the epitome of agility. Equipped with a targeted, hard hitting Pulse Cannon M2, a Large Repair Bot and enough inertial stabilizers to minimize the weight and maximize the speed, this lonely hunter is capable of taking down entire flagships on it's own. Oracle high attack - 'This use Tachyon Beam long range and fast reload. For defence use cloaking system, damage 140% ,means the same as double Tachyon Beam + and filled within five seconds. This for fun '''Kamikaze Pilot - '''dudephat. It is essentially just a very fast Scout, stripped of all weaponry and fitted with a Quantum Detonator. Although using the medium sized Fusion Drive makes it's maneuverability a little weak in comparison to it's speed, it won't matter ''too much with the earlier enemies. It's self-detonation is not as powerful as Egg's default explosion power, but is a lot faster than default Egg. Later in the game, you can use larger ships if you wish. '''Incomplete Tyrant Gunship - 1337Pwnzor Probably one of the most powerful torpedo ships out there. Finishes off most ships with 1 salvo thanks to twin High Energy Focii. Still searching for another Glaive M3 to put another HPT and PTM2. Or change them into EMP torpedoes/TU assisted PTM2s. Needs antimatter reactors, SAFCs, repair drone, and AB. Kraken_JfF.png|Kraken just for fun Super-T.jpg|Super T a Screenshot_2016-02-13-16-59-39.png|The Bite Scorpiomissilespam.png|Scorpio Missile spamming fun Untitled.png|Oracle high attack Kamikaze_Pilot.png|Kamikaze Pilot image.png|Incomplete Tyrant Gunship Category:Ships